Oops! Found out
by tyto astrum
Summary: A silly little fic with the moral that you should never trust your coworkers and always lock your doors. rnWarning!: Fluff, and SSHG


Oops! Found Out

by silvered one

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the characters mentioned here are mine, asthey all belong to J.K. Rowling. I just borrow them to play with on occasion.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to say right here that this is a SS/HG fic, and I don't want any reviews saying anything to the effect of 'Ewww, I didn't know, and SS/HG is nasty...' because I dissagree, else I wouldn't have written and posted it. You have been warned.

* * *

To say she was angry was an understatement. She was furious, a veritable harpy. She stormed into the dungeon, dropped her stack of books and papers on a lab table, covered her ears and screamed. The man sitting behind the desk looked up calmly as she entered, and, wincing slightly when she screamed, set down his quill.

"Problems, Miss Granger?" he asked, elevating an eyebrow, humor evident in his voice.

She glared at him. "Don't you start, too, Severus." she said, crossing her arms defensively in front of herself.

"'Too,' Hermione? Start what?" He rose and moved to stand in front of her, and lifted up her face so he could look her in the eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Ahhhhh! Why does everyone keep asking me if I'm all right!" Hermione threw up her arms in disgust. "Even you! I was perfectly _all right _until people started questioning me!" She turned her back to her fiancee to scowl at nothing in particular.

Severus suppressed a chuckle, and smirked. "You're more than all right, Hermione..." he said as he tugged her back to him, and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck.

"Severus!" She blushed, anger dissipating, twisted back around to face him, and pretended to threaten to hit him. At this he laughed, something quite out of character as most knew him, and grabbing onto her fists , he drew her in close to his chest to rest his chin on the top of her head. "Now, what's the matter?"

She sighed. "Everyone keeps asking if I'm okay. Albus, Minerva, Poppy, the rest of the staff, the several of the students, even Trelawney has commented...", her voice faded a bit as she marveled over the fact that Trelawney actually might have noticed something, but her voice picked up as she continued."... My mind is just on other things lately..."

Severus couldn't hide his smug grin, and earned himself a smack for it.

"It's your fault I can't concentrate on anything, you know!"

"I know." Severus said, sounding quite self-satisfied, wrapping his arms loosely around her.

"And the fact that we want to keep this from the rest of the staff and they already suspect something is driving me stark raving mad! Do you know how hard it is to hide something from Minerva and the rest of the staff when they think something is up?" Hermione looked up at Severus, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Minerva and Albus can be difficult, and you are new to the staff, and still good friends with Potter and Weasley, so your social life is bound to be dissected and examined and gossiped over often. You'll get used to it, and eventually they'll stop." Severus said, tightening his arms around her, and leaned in to kiss her.

But just as their lips touched, there was a sneeze from behind the door, a creaking of hinges as said door was pushed open, and the staff members Severus and Hermione had just been discussing tumbled into the room to form a pile on the floor.

Neither Hermione or Severus had been expecting anything of the sort, and they were quite surprised to see their co-workers in such an undignified sprawl in the doorway to the Potions classroom, obviously spying. But before either party could say a word, Peeves came cackling down the hallway carrying several rolls of parchment and some inky quills, with five or six students shouting and in hot pursuit of the thieving poltergeist. They skidded to a halt at the sight of their nasty, cruel Potions Master Head of Slytherin, Gryffindor hater, and ex-Deatheater, embracing their new History of Magic professor Muggleborn, most plausible Head of Gryffindor if Minerva ever retired, Harry Potter's best friend, and several of their other professors in a tangled heap on the floor, jaws dropped in astonishment. Even Peeves was at a loss for something obnoxious and insulting to say.

Silence reigned supreme in the dungeons until-

"Would someone please explain to me what is going on?" asked Albus, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, causing everyone to jump, startled. The staff on the floor made a mad scramble to get up into a standing position, and the students all tried to explain at once what they had been doing trying to catch Peeves and their stolen essays when they came across their professors. Albus silenced them all with a wave of his hand, and an indulgent smile on his face.

"Severus? Hermione? Is there anything you'd like to tell us?" he said, blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Umm..." said Hermione, as she pulled out of Severus' arms, keeping hold of his hand, their fingers meshing together. She looked up into Severus' face, blushing, and said, "Something tells me we've been found out, love."

* * *

A/N: Leave a review please, and feed the starving author! Nasty flames will be used to light garbage fires for bums on cold nights. 


End file.
